Elvenkind
Elves are magical creatures, and living embodiments of the power of the Mana Dragons. Born of a single element they are bound by Magic and their alignment is restricted by their element. They have hair and skin the same colour as their element and often dress in colours to match their element. So magical are Elves they exhibit powers that duplicate Wizard’s Spells and can be dispelled exactly as the Wizard Spell of the same name. Elven abilities that do not duplicate Wizard spells are considered to have a spell level equal to the level at which they first acquire them. Elves themselves are considered to be a Spell equal to ½ their current maximum TBLP level, and they can be attacked with Dispels. An elf, or any similar magical creature, targeted by a Dispel takes 2 TBLP per level of the Dispel. For Example: A Dispel 10 would inflict 20 TBLP damage to an Elf. Certain types of Elf - Drowe, Wood and Winter - are unusual in that whilst they are made up of elemental magic their nature is not quite ‘elemental’ in the same way as other elves. Drowe represent Evil and cruelty, Wood Elves a balanced view and Winter Elves a purity and goodness. Drowe have a strong connection to darkness nonetheless, and wood and winter elves still have strong links with their own areas of plant life and ice; wood elves are drawn from brown mana and winter elves from white mana. Draves and Faeries are closely related to elves, although they are not "true" elvenkind. General Notes on Elves Lembas: At 6th level Elves gain the ability to manufacture Lembas. Lembas is a wafer which when eaten will cure the Elf 3 TBLP and 1 to their worst location. A Lembas can benefit any elf of the same race. An elf can make 1 Lembas per level per weekend. Each Lembas costs 100 Grulls to make and will last six days real time or for 150 Grulls each can be made to be permanent. E.G. an 8th Level Fire Elf could make 8 permanent lembas in one weekend that could be eaten by himself or any other Fire Elf and would cost him 1,200 Grulls to do so. Partial Immunity to Flesh & Blood Effects: Due to their magical nature Elven biology is unaffected by certain normal ‘flesh-and-blood’ effects. They are immune to druidic healing and do not breathe. They have the magical equivalents of bones, blood, and digestive systems (thus allowing them to eat lembas and drink herbal curing potions). Thus an elf when cut ‘bleeds’ magical essence of their element, and an elf can be poisoned or feel pain as normal. Elven Equipment: Elven equipment is ‘enchanted’, and is deemed to bear the 5mp grey spell Enchant item on it. To buy elven armour from the Armoury costs x2 normal cost. Enchanted items maintain their enchantment unless they suffer the effects of a Dispel 5 or similar – they are not disenchanted merely by being handled by non-magical beings. Unenchanted items are uncomfortable for an elf (or drave or faerie) to touch, and they will never be able to use them effectively enough to gain any benefit. Food and drink need not be so enchanted, however. In the case of treasure, or other unenchanted items being carried by an elf, they remain uncomfortable and cannot be tolerated for any length of time – or referees will start imposing penalties as they see appropriate! Elven Affirms: Most elves have the innate ability to magically generate armour. This ability is an affirm and is listed below in their innate abilities as “Body of X” and has a verbal of “I affirm my nature as that of X” where X is their element. It grants them +1 MAC and +1 PAC for 5 minutes. For Example: An Air Elf would be able to use a Body of Air Affirm with the verbal: “I affirm my nature as that of Air”. Category:Races